Naruto's Random Chat!
by Lover Of Animes
Summary: Hehe.. Idea overused but I believe everyone's story is unique! so R&R Dattebayo!
1. The Beggining!

**Hehe.. I'm veeerrryyy lazy am I?**

**Amayne: **Hn..

**Jake: **JAMIE! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OF THE COUCH AND ON THE CHAIR!!

**Geez.. Thanks.. Now, ON TO THE DISCLAIMER!! SHIKAAA!!!**

**Shikamaru: **Geez.. Troublesome girl.. Jamie does not own Naruto.. Can I sleep now?

**Yes!**

**Shika: **ZzZzzZzz…clouds…

**O.o on with the story!!**

It was a rather sunny day in Konoha when a mysterious package was delivered to all of Rookie 9 and Team Gai.

Naruto came out of his house ready to train, but he didn't notice the package and tripped on it, causing his head to bang on the railing in front of him. (**A/N: OUCH!**)

"Oww.." groaned Naruto. "What's this!?" exclaimed Naruto.

He opened the box and found a new computer inside it.

"Sweet!" said Naruto. He took the computer and plugged it into an unoccupied outlet. Unknown to him, his fellow companions did the same.

"Lets see… A chatroom? SWEET! I'ma check it out dattebayo!!"

**RamenLover has signed in.**

**TehChocolateLovingAvenger has signed in.**

**PinkKunoichi has signed in.**

**ShyNotScared hassigned in.**

**DestinyFate has signed in.**

**RamenLover:**Oi! How r ya!?

**PinkKunoichi: **Haii!! Sasuke-Kun!!

**TehChocolateLovingAvenger: **Hn..

**RamenLover: **AAAHAHAHAHA!! WHAT'S UP WITH YOUR USERNAME SASUKE-TEME!!!

**ShyNotScared: **Hi Naruto-Kun! **(AN: ok I know Hinata stutters but this is an online chat!! Not real life!)**

**RamenLover: **Hey Hinata!

**DestinyFate: **YOU SHALL NEVA TALK TO HINATA-SAMA NARUTO!!! NEVAA!!!

**PinkKunoichi: **DON'T TAUNT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT NARUTO-BAKA!!!

**RamenLover: **Y the hell is everyone YELLING AT ME!?!

**TehChocolateLovingAvenger: **….Hn..

**TehChocolateLovingAvenger signed out.**

**(OMG YES!! GOD His name is too long ;P)**

**PinkKunoichi: **Nuuu!! Sasuke!! Dun goo!! NARUTO THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!! Wait Sasuke-Kun!!!!!!

**PinkKunoichi has signed out.**

**RamenLover:** … . "..

**ShyNotScared:** Neji… Hanabi is eating cookies before lunch again! Oh wait.. Neji, TenTen just challenged Hanabi for a spar, OUCH!! Hanabi just smashed into your flower vase!

**DestinyFate:** NOT AGAIN!!!

**DestinyFate has signed out.**

**(Hinata: YES!! Finally! All alone with Naruto-Kun! I hope I don't mess up again..)**

**ShyNotScared: **Are you okay Naruto?

**RamenLover: **Kinda.. Why is everyone hating on me?

**ShyNotScared: **I don't know.. But feel better okay?

**RamenLover: **Ok! Dattebayo!

**ShyNotScared: **Um Naruto.. i want to tell you something..

**RamenLover: **Yeah?-

**RamenLover: **WTH!? SASUKE JUST JUMPED THROUGH MY WINDOW!! DAMNIT!!

**RamenLover has signed out.**

**ShyNotScared: **.. SO CLOSE!!!

**ShyNotScared has signed out.**

**Lazy has signed in.**

**Lazy:** .. hello? Troublesome... oh well…

**Lazy has slept on the keyboard.**

**Well this is my frist chat so I hope you like it!**

Lee: WELL YOU DID A VERY YOUTHFUL CHAT YOSH!! IT WAS VERY YOUTHFUL IN MANY YOUTHFUL WAYS!!!! I MEAN--

**SHUT UP ALREADY LEE!!!**

Everyone: BAIII!!!

Gaara: COOKIES!!

O.o please hurry up!


	2. Sakura gets DISSED!

**Yay! Reviews! W00T! Thank you!!**

Jake: Stop chatting! More typing!

**Kill-joy.. Anyway.. DISCLAIMER!!! OI!! KIBA!!**

Kiba: What? Oh yeah.. Lover Of Animes **doesn't** own Naruto.. Because if she did then Naruto would FINALLY notice Hinata-chan!!

Hinata: O///O –faints-

Kiba: NOT AGAIN!!!

**Before I go, I'll tell you some info. on Sasuke's username!**

**Well I decided to give Sasuke some Chocolate with some alcohol in it! I switched the Hersheys wrapper with alcohol chocolate! Devious huh? Well when he ate them he got slightly drunk and made that username! When he FINALLY came to his senses he FINALLY changed his User name! **

Sasuke: .. YOU DID THAT!! CHIDORI!!!!

**YOU CAN'T KILL MEH!! I'M THE ALL MIGHTY AUTHORESS! WATCH MEH AUTHORESS POWERS!!**

**-throws a 100 pound fish at Sasuke's face which.. Painfully, forced him into "Night night"**

**MUWAHAHAHA!!! ON WITH THE SHOW! I mean, STORY!!**

**Lazy: **jhsuiwpgfr'wfrewvfcipivre

**Lazy:** qxewr5y67ujm, dre6tn m67jtn kp['

**(HEY SHIKAMARU!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!)**

**Lazy: **Eh? It seems I slept on the keyboard.. Troublesome.. I might as well watch, correction, go to sleep.. too troublesome to log out..

**DarkAvenger has signed in.**

**DarkAvenger:** Damn Jamie with all her freakin' powers, stupid fangirls.. chasing me into a window then getting freaking scold at by Naruto.. damn he hits hard!!.. I hope Sakura doesn't log on..

**PinkKunoichi has signed in.**

**DarkAvenger:** Speak of the Devil..

**RamenLover has signed in.**

**PinkKunoichi: **OMG!! HI SASUKE-KUN!! HOW R YOU?? OMIGOSH HI!! OMIGOSH I'M ACTUALLY SPEAKING TO SASUKE-KUN ALONE IN THIS CHAT ROOM! OMIGOSH YAY!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN "SPEAK OF THE DEVIL"? YOU MEAN NARUTO RIGHT? GOD HE'S SUCH A PAIN!! DON'T CHU THINK SASUKE-KUN??

**(A/N:I forgot to tell you that this takes place when Sakura was.. fangirlish.. )**

**RamenLover:** ….Sakura.. You're a BITCH!! Oh and Sasuke, why the hell did you just SMASH THROUGH MY WINDOW!?!? TEME!!! BOTH OF YOU ARE TEME!!!

**RamenLover has signed out.**

**PinkKunoichi:** What's with him!?

**DarkAvenger:** Actually, I kinda **(A/N:understatement)** agree with Naruto..

**DarkAvenger has signed out.**

**PinkKunoichi:** NUUUUU SASUKE KUN!! I'M SOWWY!! DAMMIT NARUTO!!!

**PinkKunoichi has signed out.**

**Lazy:** wakes up that was interesting.. Troublesome..

**Lazy has signed out.**

**AnimeGirl has signed in.**

**AnimeGirl:** Now please press the little blue/purple button riiiiggghhhttt

l

v here!** AnimeGirl has signed out.**


End file.
